The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of barberry that is grown as a dwarf shrub for container or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Berberis thunbergii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Golden Carpet’.
‘Golden Carpet’ was selected by the inventor in Litomysl, The Czech Republic in 1994, for unique foliage color. The new cultivar ‘Golden Carpet’ is a hybrid plant that resulted from cross-pollination conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. Cross-pollination was between an individual plant of seed parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Aurea’ (unpatented) and an individual plant of pollen parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Green Carpet’ (unpatented).
The new Berberis variety ‘Golden Carpet’ is a deciduous dwarf shrub characterized by bright yellow foliage. This foliage color continues throughout the summer season when grown in full sun: when grown in partial or full shade, the color of the foliage of ‘Golden Carpet’ tends to yellow-green or green. The height of the plant is approximately half its width. The foliage color and plant habit distinguish ‘Golden Carpet’ from all other Berberis known to the inventor.
The new Berberis variety ‘Golden Carpet’ differs from the yellow foliaged, rounded female parent plant Berberis thunbergii ‘Aurea’ in that ‘Golden Carpet’ is prostrate. The new Berberis variety ‘Golden Carpet’ differs from the light green foliaged male parent plant Berberis thunbergii ‘Green Carpet’ in that ‘Golden Carpet’ is bright yellow in color and slightly smaller in size.
The parental cultivars are also the closest varieties of Berberis known to the inventor: ‘Aurea’ for its foliage color and ‘Green Carpet’ for its prostrate habit.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Golden Carpet’ was conducted by the inventor in 1995 in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the inventor has determined that distinguishing characteristics of ‘Golden Carpet’ are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.